The Four Apprentices True Epilogue 1 and True Epilogue 2
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is based on the story of 'The Four Apprentices' by 'old crow' read the originals and this replaces the story itself and all, well not fully, but replaces the ending at least. read the authors notes and you'll understand, what i mean and all. This is way to hopefully make people understand what happens when they go against canon ships. The


**Author's Note: This is a story about what will happen in the fanfiction authors 'old crow' fanfiction stories worlds, considering i'm in well, contact with the wizarding god, and you should've already read about Harry Potter and the fanfiction author's tortures, read carefully, because the canyon part will happen to old crow and chem prof when they perish for damn sure, so i'm trying to help the wizarding god fix problems within these non canon shipping worlds, i know this is fanfiction and other worlds can exist, yes, worlds can exist, but alternate couplings can't, or they can but not to the extent of marriage because this is what will happen, and if somehow it has been year after the marriages then well, some other worldly presence or a blood replacing potion was given to the two girls and all, as well as the two guys to make sure all four stay alive but i never read the four apprentices considering it had Harry and Ginny breakup and Harry and Hermione get together which is breaking the Potter curse and all. While in the Potter curse, well, they could get married, and have a decent 'earthly' life, but the portraits of all the Potter ancestors will stop talking to Harry and whomever is his non-red headed wife and all.**

 **This is what will happen in their afterlife, they will be tortured and all, take**

 **Imagine a canyon with fire all around either harry, ginny, strung up to the canyon walls with shackles around his neck, elbows, wrist, waist, knees and ankles and stark n*** as well, and then the torturer named Emerald (Canon Harry) slashes off Alternate Harry's manly bits/Red rips out Alternate Ginny's entire womb/Old Parchie rips out Hermione's womb/Carrot Top slashes off Ron's manly bits and The torturers conjures a gigantic blender with a lid and multiplies the sinners bits by 242,000 times and places them within the blender and the sinners will feel phantom pains when their bits are being blended, and that is what will happen in their afterlifes if Harry and Ginny never marry each other. and If Ron and Hermione never marry each other and the same goes for whomever did marry ron and ginny or whomever married Harry and Hermione at the time as well, too. No ifs ands or butts about it, no escaping unless the original author created their own bad and good afterlives and since this always escapes their views, it follows the punihsments of the canon wizarding world in other words follows jkr rowling's wizarding god so to speak and all. This story fixes it in two options.**

 **This is a sequel to the stories 'A Summer of Choices' and 'The Four Apprentices'...**

* * *

The Four Apprentices

True Epilogue 1

September of 2017...(This is with the Blood replacing potions or without blood replacing potions your choice, of choosing. I may have chose a different surname for Ginny's boyfriend and husband and all, because i couldn't for the life of me remember the name. So I chose Evans as to make her still related to Harry, if she chose to be.)

James Sirius, Albus Daniel and Lily Ginerva Potter (triplets) born in 2006 were being boarded to the Hogwarts express. They met Ginny and Devin Dustin Evans with their two kids Twin girls Rose Luna and Aurora Hermione Evans. They were the same age all of them were born in 2006, but once Harry learned him and Dustin were second cousins, his heart took comfort that his children were and Ginny's children were third cousins and possibly might get married to each other and all. Hermione was pissed for no reason, the portraits that none of the ancestors would talk to her or Harry, and the looks of disappointment in Harry's parents' face was too much to handle, so they decided to lock the doors and only the freed house elves after Hermione learned they need a master in order to keep magic or they will die. Hogwarts elves were different so she changed her aspect of the stuff.

They were still friend although awkward at first, they settled into a family friendship, even though Ron wasn't with them anymore. However Harry started questioning his and Ginny's and his and Hermione's relationships, back then, but never questioned until something in his soul screamed, 'you will not be going to heaven.' He went to a wizarding psychiatrist to understand what he was feeling, and thanks to the Potter curse that everyone seemed to know and he was the only Potter to break it, the psychiatrist offered his theory 'if you break a curse, especially one that has happened for generations and generations, then well, that may be the reason why the portraits stopped talking to you, although there could be another reason too.

Auror Potter went to work at the ministry while Hermione worked at the ministry for a while, but well, you know, got too much for her to handle so she became a muggle librarian. Harry went to the Department of Mysteries and talked to Unspeakable Thor.

Thor asked, "Auror Potter, what may I do for you?"

Harry asked, "What do you know of my families curse?"

Thor winced, luckily his cloak covered up his face, "Well, let's just say what do you know about it is only half of the story and the 2nd half involves well the afterlife rather than the earthly life and all. Just you know."

Harry nodded and sat down and drank some chamomile tea, to keep a calm head, "So Thor, how bad is the wizarding hell? I just want to know what punishments are there."

Thor said, "Well, um, you won't like this, so let's speak hypothetically of course, if you die and they told you your broke the Potter curse by not marrying a redhead, what would you do, would you accept your punishment or would you argue?"

Harry thought, "I would try to argue unless I see anger in their faces and if they have a good reason to be angry of course, too."

Thor said, "Alright, assume hypothetically that was the reason and you were sent to wizarding hell because of that reason, not only would you get sent there but Hermione and Ginny would also be sent there along with Devin. (Harry motioned him to continue as he was getting irritated) Well, you would be strung up to the walls of hell, by shackles around your neck,elbows,wrists,waist,knees and ankles and you will be stark naked and you would have your own personal torturer who would take pleasure in your pain. However the torturer will conjure a gigantic blender with a lid, and then your torturer will grab your manly bits and slash them off and then multiply them by 242,000 times and then levitates them into the blender and sets the timer for 484,000hours, 55 earthly years, 110 hell years and you will feel phantom pains as well, while the multiplied bits are being blended until the time runs out and if one of you disintegrate then the second chance you will get means that persons' soul were to be reborn but miscarried, still birth or infant death syndrome section. That is the punishment for all sins."

Harry paled and squeaked, "All sins, are you bloody kidding me?"

Thor sighed, "I wish I wasn't."

Harry said,"The hypothetical wasn't hypothetical was it?"

Thor sighed, "unfortunately no, Mr. Potter, You, Hermione, Ginny and Devin will all be sent to wizarding hell, because you didn't marry Ginny, Hermione didn't marry Ron, and Devin didn't marry Aurora. True it's cruel, but the reason why is because all dimensions only have one wizarding god and we are unfortunate a fanfiction world you know the muggle websites about fanfictions, that is what we are, and in the regular books you see in books stores, you know Miss Rowling right(Harry nodded), well, in the wizarding god's human half world, she wrote your life story down, don't worry not the childhood before hogwarts just when you were dropped on the doorstep and on June 24, 1991. is the only bit that world knows. They had your marry Ginny, Ron and Hermione marry, Devin marry Aurora, Neville marry Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood marrying Rolf Scammander and Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass married. Because you didn't follow these couplings, and since you married Hermione instead of Ginny, you will be going to wizarding hell. I'm sorry to tell this son, but it's the truth."

Harry said, "i know better not to argue with an Unspeakable but well, Hermione isn't going to like the reasoning behind well,at least I know the reason why my parents portraits wouldn't talk to me, especially Bill didn't even know why and he did a curse or spell search and couldn't find anything."

Potter Manor...

Harry went to the Potter family library and got out his family ancestry book now just simple instant muggle photos rather than moving photos, and every potter he saw was always married to a red head and when he reached his 5th great-grandfather the face of his 5th great grandmother was blurred out but could make out a little bit of red hair, but his fifth great grandfather was his past life, Andrew James Potter.

Harry pulled out his wand and casted 'Revealio Picturus Maximus.' And his 5th great grandmother's face was revealed to be Katherine Anna Weasley, the first female Weasley. before Ginny and Harry had tears flowing down his face, and as his work as an Auror, breaking a reincarnation rules was like shitting in your past lives faces. He told Hermione about the reincarnation and past life rules and she thought they were stupid to have, but that is how the ministry work and if someone broke a reincarnation rule that the reincarnations are suppose to marry but didn't they would be going to wizarding hell.

Hermione found him asleep after crying and putting the closed book back up.

Hermione and Harry's marriage struggled and they both hated that magical marriages were permanent which made no damn sense.

Hermione moved out of the master bedroom as their relatoinship and marriage continued to struggle, but Hermione asked, "Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry sighed, "You know I'm an auror and on good terms with Unspeakable Thor right?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry sighed, "I asked him about the afterlives muggle hell, wizarding hell, wizarding heaven and muggle heaven and you know as well as I do, we would be going to muggle hell if we chose that option, but i found out something that i was an idiot not to realize back when we were teens."

Hermione said, "You're scaring me, Harry."

Harry said, "You know in wizarding hell no matter what crime you committed again has the same exact punishment."

Hermione paled as Harry explained the hell's punishment.

Hermione asked, "What does that have to do with our relationship and marriage."

Harry said, 'Accio Potter Family Ancestry Book'

The book flew down to the table.

Harry opened the book and saw Andrew and Katherine Potter blurred out according to Hermione.

Harry casted the spell he did last night and Hermione gasped as it revealed Harry's past life and her best friend's past life too, but she knew the legends of reincarnations and past lives and now she knew what Harry was worrying about.

Hermione said, "You are worrying that Ginny will blame or that I would blame you for our trip down to wizarding hell when we die?"

Harry said, "Yes, that's what I'm worried about why didn't people tell us this before or object to our marriage."

Hermione shrugged, "Who knows, probably some time of spell was cast on everybody to make sure we would all go to wizarding hell and all or something, knowing Malfoy couldn't get physical revenge, i wouldn't put it past the Malfoy's to try afterlife revenge and this seems to fit, that role."

Harry clenched in anger after already killing the bastards.

Harry said, "So what do we do now, that we know of this?"

Hermione said, "Wait til we die, i suppose and you know when you break reincarnation rule, well let's just say my life expectancy decreased by lots. I am due to die by age 40 Harry according to the rules and only the soulmates will be allowed to live, meaning how old is Devin?"

Harry answered, "He is unfortunately the same age you, born in 1979 too."

Hermione said, "I don't blame, if anything i blame my parents, corrupting you."

Harry nodded, "You won't tell them, will you?"

Hermione snorted, "The death will not be instantaneous if that is what you mean it will show up as well as a muggle disease combined with magical diseases which has no cure. I will give Ginny to be able to blood chormosomally adopted James, Albus and Lily, just in case if you want to try to do stuff the correct way true it may not help, but hopefully it will lessen yours and Ginny's time, by doing this."

Harry said, "Should we tell them?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I wouldn't tell Ginny, though i may tell Devin to write his will or at least update it, i will be meeting Devin, considering he seems kind of odd, to say the least."

Harry nodded, "You sure he won't cheat on Ginny."

Hermione stared at him incredulously said, "Ginny doesn't seem like that type of person to cheat on her own husband, so the only way Devin would cheat is if Ginny cheated and that's pretty much it."

Harry nodded, "I'll arrange it."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

The following day, Hermione had a cup of coffee in the muggle world, with Devin and she told him everything, but to keep it a secret from Ginny by having the minister do an unbreakable vow. Devin learned that he would be going to wizarding hell when he died which will be in a couple of years when he turns 40 yrs old and Harry would be 39 and Ginny 38. Devin agreed with Hermione about the blood chromosomal adoption of the children just in case.

Two years later.

Hermione and Devin died from the dragon-chicken pox disease somehow, while the unspeakable and Harry knew the truth about the cause of their deaths and so did Ginny as the last day she heard about the first female weasley and Devin told her that he took an unbreakable vow and since he was dying anyway he told the truth to her and Ginny didn't blame Harry for her husband's death, she blamed herslef as Harry blamed himself for Hermiones death.

Well, they were the first widow and widower and they knew the laws only a widow and widowers can date one another and become betrothed and become engaged and become married again only to another widow or widower and Harry was a widower and Ginny was the widow. They mourned Devin and Hermione, for at least a year. Ginny moved back to the Burrow with her children. Harry visited with Teddy considering she was Teddy's godmother.

Harry asked, "Gin, you know the laws, right? I mean do you want to?"

Ginny asked, "What's the point Harry, we will still be going to wizarding hell and we deserve it as well, too."

Harry said, "We may not be able to change the past but we can change the future and if it wasn't for Hermione making blood magics legal in all wizarding worlds, therefore we can at least try to lessen our time down there."

Ginny said, "You mean blood chromosomally adopting the children, you don't mind?"

Harry cupped her cheek, "At least try."

Ginny nodded, "Alright, I'll try. but mum and dad can't handle six children and Bill and Fleur are in France, so who would watch my children and yours."

Harry said, "What about the house elfs, you can bring the children over considering we it's in the middle of the school year anyways we date during the school year, since we already had the funerals a year ago, and we haven't dated anyone since then. So Gin, I do still have feelings for you and all, and I want to give our relationship another chance didn't you ever wondering what would've happened if Ron didn't die, but someone else did, what if you and I died then and what if Ron and Hermione died or something like that. So do you want to give us another chance?"

Ginny said, "Alright you convinced, me I will give us another chance, but no more brooding."

Harry smiled, "Alright. We can just go for walks around the Potter Manor and all or we could visit the Godrics' Cottage that I've recently fixed up and well built onto it, i would like your opinion if you don't mind considering well my decorating skill are undesirable."

Ginny snorted, "Yes, you don't have a good decorating bone in your entire, body so i guess i can call that a date."

Harry said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes."

Harry and Ginny rekindled their relationship and by Christmas time, Harry asked Hermione to marry him on Valentines Day and Harry used the pitch at the burrow to propose to Ginny and she loved his romantic side.

Harry and Ginny married on Teddy's birthday as it seems the best thing to do. Harry and Ginny were married and Ginny blood chromosomally adopted James Sirius, Albus Daniel, Lily Ginerva. and Harry blood chromosomally adopted Rose Luna and Aurora Hermione. and they all became Potters.

Harry and Ginny had quadruplets of their own, born on April 1, 2022. Two girls and two boys.

The girls were called Fredericka and Georgina and the boys were Gideon Ronald and Fabian Arthur Potter.

On July 31, 2023, she gave birth to two more girls. Marigold Jasmine and Daisy Petunia Potter. Daisy was the last child to complete the large family.

Harry and Ginny lived long enough to lessen their afterlife in hell by enough by continuing to have children constantly. Though the names were sometimes repeated alot. They lived happily ever after until their death and joined the afterlife in wizarding hell for 14 hours earthly and 28 hell hours and then they were able to repeat their lives once again and to make sure they ended up together this time around.

THE END.

* * *

The Four Apprentices

True Epilogue 2

(Damsel-In-Distress Rescue Betrothal Bond version/Death of the significant others if Harry and Ginny never married each other.)

Harry and Hermione married and Ginny and Devin married and Devin never had any best friends, so Devin was the best man at Harry's wedding and Harry was the best man at Devin's wedding. Arthur and Molly were constantly arguing and all until one day, Bill and Fleur overheard them arguing and Bill and Fleur called Hermione and Devin over to Shell Cottage...a month after their honeymoons.

Hermione asked, "What's the big emergency, Fleur's not pregnant again is she, one i will never understand is how a Veela's powers are stronger and even work on the ones in love, when they are pregnant."

Bill and Fleur and even Devin laughed at the joke about Fleur's ability, to make even married men melt when they are pregnant.

Fleur said, "I'm glad my English is good or at least good enough when I'm not angry and all."

Hermione and Devin sat down.

Devin asked, "Why did you call us here, but didn't want us to include Harry adn Ginny, Ginny's my wife and Harry is my 2nd cousin, so both of them are family, Ginny's your sister."

Bill sighed, "We know, it's just hard to explain, first of all, what is your families alignment?"

Hermione said, "My muggle parents?"

Bill said, "You have a squib ancestor so which side do you think your ancestor would've been on if he or she had magic?"

Hermione said, "Light."

Devin said, "Light as well, too."

Bill and Fleur exchanged worried glances.

Devin and Hermoine noticed their worried and mournful looks.

Fleur said, "There is something that you both should know, but was kept secret from you both as well as Harry and Ginny, first of all, have you four consummated your marriages?"

Hermione and Devin blushed...

Devin said, "Well, we tried, but somehow there was a golden aura around ginny and flung be backwards into a bookcase and knocked me out for 1 day, then we tried again three times and the same thing happened."

Bill asked, "Anything similar happened with Harry, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, and rubbed her back.

Hermione asked, "You know why we can't have sex with our partners?"

Bill and Fleur nodded.

Hermione asked, "anything we can do to counteract what's causing it?"

Bill shook his head, "that's is only part of what was kept hidden from your both."

Hermione was shaking her hands nervously, "You mean I won't be able to provide Harry with a family?"

Fleur sighed, "Yes., but someone else could that is if you don't mind being polygamists?"

Devin and Hermione exchanged looks of disgust at being polygamists.

Devin asked, "are you saying Ginny can only get pregnant by Harry and vice versa?"

Fleur nodded, "It's also a part of what is keeping you from having sex with your current partners as well, too.."

Devin said, "i for one, am not a polygamist and i don't think Harry nor Hermione are, though I can't speak for Harry, but Herrmione are you a polygamist?"

Hermione asked, "Is that the only way to provide Harry and Ginny with a family?"

Fleur and Bill nodded.

Hermione stared, "There's more isn't there, who knows what you know."

Bill gulped, "Mum and Dad, but they don't know we know, we overheard mum and dad arguing, like you and Ron used to do., Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione said, "It's fine, what were they arguing about?"

Bill said, "Arthur want to object to your and Harry's and yours and Ginny's marriages, but Mum well silenced him until the wedding ceremony sealed vows passed. Thereby making the marriage permanent and there are no annulments and divorces in the wizarding. You were wondering about the singer, she married the muggle way with her husbands and previous husbands."

Hermione shrugged, "makes sense. But why would Arthur want to object to mine and Harry's and Devin and Ginny's marriage, stop procrastinating."

Bill gulped,"Ginny, told me bout your 2nd year and her 1st and based on the solidity of Tom Riddle, Harry and Ginny have a bond, well, but it is ignored, and if they knew of it, when they married each of you, Harry would've passed on when he kissed you Hermione and Ginny would follow soon afterwards, but since they don't know, their current partners will die a year after the marriage to the other, if I knew of this earlier, i would've killed mum and made sure Harry and Ginny married each toher and you and Devin would marry each other too. instead of having you pass on to the next great adventure on your 1 yr anniversary. The reason we can't tell Harry and Ginny right now, is because once they learn the truth, they will die then and there."

Devin gulped and asked, "What bond is this?"

Fleur said, 'Ze Damsel 'n Distress Rescue Betrothal Bond.'

Hermione asked, "What are the punishments?"

Bill said, "Well, you already experience one of them. When you try to consummate the marriage, that is one, the first is eternal infertility, have you well had your period lately Hermione, have you masturbated lately?"

Devin and Hermione paled.

Hermione said, "And the third?"

Fleur said, 'Ze Deaths of you both, is the third punishment, though it will be as if you were dying from a fatal disease one month before you pass on, and you both were married within a week of the other. thereby making Harry a widower and Ginny a widow and thereby based on our current laws that means after the deaths of you both will happen."

Devin finished, "Harry and Ginny would be forced to become lovers again, unless Harry wanted to marry your Aunt Muriel."

Bill, Fleur and Hermione laughed at the joke.

Bill said, "Harry and Muriel, doesn't have the same ring to it, now does it, and beside there is an age law for widows and widows as well they must be within the same decade of their births, meaning once Harry became a widower he would to marry a widow that was born in 1980, not 1979, 1980-1989 and vice versa from Ginny"

Hermione said, "Meaning Harry and Ginny would get to be together again,when we pass on, do you know the type of disease we will have a month before our deaths?"

Bill said, "All we know it's a combination muggle and magical diseases, and the fatal ones at that too. That's all I know. You do know you both have to keep this a secret from Harry and Ginny right?"

Devin nodded, "Yes, though I wished I lost my virginity to Ginny and Hermione's to Harry right?. i betting too?

Hermione blushed, "well, there is something that Ginny and Harry told me when they were together. They said, they lost their virginities to each other when they were dating, Harry aplogized for that considering he thought at the time and so did Ginny, they both thought at the time they were going to marry each other, if they known of Ron's death, they would've waited."

Bill said, "You know I'm going to have to threaten Harry and Ginny for that secret of theirs."

Hermione giggled said, "I'll be watching from the afterlife. I can't wait to see his face."

Bill and Fleur exchanged looks.

Fleur asked, "Did they used contraceptive charms?"

Hermione asked, "Yes, why, you think, Harry adn Ginny would be idiots to forget that little detail knowing your mum's anger(shudders) she still frightens me."

Bill laughed, "Yes, she is frightening isn't she? All you have to do is turn her words againts, I was conceived out of wedlock. so use that knowledge. I was born in Nov 29, 1970 and mum and dad married that June of 1970, so I was conceived sometime around Christmas of 1969 or after New Years Eve 1969 or New Years Day 1970. Don't worry, I'll help Ginny and Harry with that knowledge after I prank them of course.(winks at Hermione and Devin.) I suggest you spend time, not trying to have sex at all, snogging, and kissed and some oral sex, but not pentration considering unless you want the golden aura to show up again."

Hermione rubbed her back still feeling the pain, "no thanks, the pain is a remind to stick to oral sex only."

Devin humphed, "You're lucky, when i was flung backwards i landed on a toy and did a split and the splits if you never did them before have your muscles sore even your privates, that was only one time and the other two times we tried, Ginny was flung off instead and she was getting annoyed about what was happening and after the third try we gave up."

Hermione nodded, "So did we."

Bill said, "Well, now you both know you truly have to give up the sex trying penetration sex or intercourse, right?(Hermione and Devin nodded), While you may still be able to have oral sex and other sex acts, but penetration in both forms vaginal and anal, will not work, if you thought a way around it and all, just so you know."

Hermione said, "When will we expect our sickness to take ahold?"

Bill said, "11 months exactly from your wedding date, while not contagious, it will be mimiced as it may have been, contagious, but also fatal, too."

Hermione nodded, "Alright, but should we tell them in our wills what happened why we died?"

Fleur said, "As long as you don't blame them for your deaths,knowing Harry based on the stories Billy has told me, he would blame himself as would Ginny blame herself for your deaths, based on their lives and what happened in them too."

Hermione said, "So write a will and a forgiveness letter, just in case, and asked them not to blame themselves, if they want anyone to blame, who should i say to blame?"

Bill answered, "Tell them in your letters and wills to blame Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Elizabeth Weasley formerly Prewett, and tell them to put the pressure more on my mum, than my father, because Arthur wanted to object, but mum silenced him with a time-limited silencing spell."

Hermione sighed, "Alright. So what do we do know."

Fleur said, "Spend time with them, and tell them not to worry, if you still want to share a bed that's fine, but i suggest you separate, because you don't want to get your self flung out again and all."

Hermione blushed, "Already did, after Harry got flung backwards against the door, he fell onto the door knob. That was the third and final time we tried it and he (laughed), couldn't get it up for a while.

Devin and Bill winced. Devin fell on something else but still painful. A doorknob however based on Grimmaudl Places doors are most like to be more painful than any objects lying on the floor especially books.

Devin asked, "Why can they have orgasms and masturbation while we can't?"

Bill siad, "The Bond."

Devin himphed, "Oh, well, thanks for tell us this bill, but should we include a message about moving on and finding love."

Bill said, "include the message about finding love in your letter to ginny, tell her to find someone who is a widower within her same decade of her birth from 1980-1989, and in your letter tell Harry, to find someone who is a widow in his decade of his birth from 1980-1989, that is the only person whom they will be allowed to date, no matter if it's only because they were widowed and all. Tell them to move and accept your death and tell them if they don't accept it or don't move on with each other, if you have to include the person's name. but tell Gringotts not to give the wills until 2 weeks after your deaths. Tell them to request Mr. Potter and the widowed Mrs. Evans to share the wills at the same time, because family has always leaves friends and cousins items when they die. Right, tell them, to share the reading of both of your wills, Hermione include in yours a personal message to Ginny about the bond, that is the only way you will be able to tell them of the bond is when you both are dead through your wills and tell them what we told you to say and same thing goes for you Devin."

Hermione and Devin went to Gringotts and left personal messages for the potential widow and widower in the future.

Time skip...

2 weeks after the deaths of Hermione and Devin, Gringotts requested them both to show up for the reading of Hermione and Devin's wills.

Hermione wills went first and asked for privacy to give Ginny a message, once Ginny heard about the bond between her and Harry, she felt guilty about causing her late husbands' death, and even her own best friend's death, until Hermione said, "Not to blame her, the only ones were to blame were Hermione's parents and her own parents. Once the Grangers learned of the bond between Harry and Ginerva, The grangers felt guilty and remorse and regret knowing they were the cause of their own daughter's death, but trying to convince Harry to date and marry their daughter since they didn't trust Ron as well as they did Harry. The Grangers left the magical world but always came back and apologized for trying to confuse Harry, with their love lifes and all. They also said, they didn't want her to marry Ronald either because they would've preferred her to marry harry because of how similar their names were and all. Hermione visited her parents in a drema and slapped them for not trusting Ron and all and also for causing her to go to wizarding hell which they will be going to and Hermione explain the punishments for all sins were the same exact punishment unlike the muggle hell. was different and all. Once they witnessed the punishment they knew they would have to be strong to survive that many years in wizarding hell.

They woke up.

Ron visited his mother, and punched her for not allowing Dad to object to Harry and Hermione's marriage and Devin and Ginny's marriage and he told her that she will be going to wizarding hell, because of that reason, too.

Molly accepted it and nodded.

Harry and Ginny married each other a year after their late partners deaths after the message only to blame Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Molly and Arthur.

Ginny told her mother in no short terms the only person she considered a mother was no one except the Headmistress now. She only considering her father her father still, since he wanted to object, but couldn't and wasn't able to, do so. She wanted to disown her family but she knew she couldn't and all. So she accept to keep, but was always tense around the holiday and always glaring at Molly with disappointed, and anger in her eyes, Molly was no longer at holiday dinners, she cooked and took her food to her room. Only came back for the presents and all.

Ginny and Harry eventually had 14 children children, 7 boys and 7 girls.

They finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.

* * *

 **AN: and that is the ending of the stories follow the imagine canyon as to know what the wizarding hell is like and all, just so you know and all. That is all. and FYI, the wizarding god doesn't care if he or she is stifling your creativity or not, what the wizarding god says is what goes unless the muggle fanfiction authors' want to risk their afterlives be my guest, while the muggle god is more forgiving than the wizarding god, the wizarding god, is more just and less forgiving than the muggle god and all. Meaning. it will be like a prison sentence for 55 earthly years 110 hell years. while you are there and the muggles will suffer the same punihsments as the wizards and witches do who were sent there. Just so you know if you want to risk your afterlife by having a fun earthly life, be my guest.**


End file.
